Code Lyoko: Game Start
by Avalons-Healer
Summary: Takes place 15 years after the ending of Code Lyoko. Andrew Hendrix has always had strange dreams... but what about one that has lasted for five years... and is true? Full summary inside.


**Summary:**

It's been five years since the Lyoko Warriors had mysteriously disappeared during Kadic Academy's 10-year reunion. The supercomputer has been shut down by Jeremie before he was taken away from Earth's existence by the remnants of XANA and is trapped within a Guardian somewhere on Sector 5. XANA has placed a curse on four children known as the Lyoko Apprentices, who house the lost memories of the Lyoko Warriors deep within their minds, out of their reach.

Now, five years since the incident, fourteen-year-old Andrew Hendrix - an immigrant to France from Montreal, Quebec, Canada - enrolls in Kadic Academy. Two months in and already he is being abused by his peers. At the school, he meets Kadic's star soccer player, Daisuke Ukihara, whom respects Andrew as an equal being, despite their different status levels at Kadic. When XANA takes control of Andrew's mind and forces him to turn the supercomputer back on, Andrew, Daisuke, his sister, Kyouki, and the new transfer student, Jacqueline Francois, meet XANA in his human form, and another being from the strange world of Lyoko who goes under the name of Aelita Hopper, who was trapped along witht he other Lyoko Warriors during XANA's attack at the Kadic Academy's 10-year reunion. Soon, the memories of the Lyoko Warriors are awakened, and a quest begins to find and rescue the missing Lyoko Warriors, who are scattered in the different regions of Lyoko. But they later learn that XANA isn't their true enemy, as an even greater enemy thretens to even delete XANA frome existence, the Lyoko Warriors and their Apprentices are forced to team up with XANA and some old friends to go against a nightmare from the past. Along the way, old sparks are relighted and new ones are made, and hidden memories surface as the Final Battle between Earth and the Shadow of Lyoko draws closer...

**Author's Note: I'm Back!**

Yes, I am back after nearly a year of absence! I was busy writing on more one section focused fanfiction libraries for my various fanfics, and I must warn you, for fans of my Kim Possible fanfics from previous years, I am no longer writing any more for the time being. Right now, I'm working on four seperate projects at four different libraries, two of them forums, one of them a doujinshi project, and the other one in a fanfiction library run by a very popular website dedicated to Artemis Fowl. I am currently writing fanfics for the Pokemon GC RPG games ("Pokemon: Band of Heroes"), a Cyberchase doujinshi ("Cyberchase: The Quest"), an Artemis Fowl fanfiction series ("The Files of Artemisia Fowl" series), and my first ever Code Lyoko fanfic, originally debuted on Code Lyoko TCG forums ("Code Lyoko: Game Start"). I am also planning on turning this into a doujinshi sometime in February on dA.

The last time I have probably remembered Code Lyoko was probably about four years ago, when I used to wake up every Saturday morning to watch the french version of Code Lyoko on our French channel in Canada. Now, here it is, the prologue of "Code Lyoko: Game Start." Constructive critisism is recommended, and I ask that you do tell me what will make my fanfic better!

Great seeing you all again,  
Avalons-Healer (vALoN)

------

**Prologue: The Dream**

Jeremie slammed his fist on the armrests of his hover chair, his thoughts of logic and computer codes clouded with frustration and failure.

He had only one chance; one chance to activate the virus to destroy XANA and free his friends from their Guardians. But as the bleeping screen with a red exclamation mark and circle continued to taunt him, Jeremie did only what he could do: let his frustrated tears rush down his pale, bruised cheek.

Ten years ago, Jeremie had found the abandoned factory and the supercomputer connected to Lyoko, where he first met Aelita – the girl that had lost her memories and was trapped inside Lyoko for a number of years, and a group of people he soon ended up calling his friends. Now, ten years later, their reunion after graduation is interrupted and ruined by an old enemy, and in only a matter of hours, his friends had disappeared, one by one.

And now, he failed to set them free and put XANA back into eternal sleep. Jeremie was tired, injured, and frustrated.

_Chirp!_ A window opened on the supercomputer's screen. Aelita – in her virtualized form – dissolved onto the screen, her gentle voice breaking through Jeremy's foggy mind.

"Jeremie?" Aelita asked, "You alright?"

"How can I be alright?" the 24-year-old replied somberly, facing the pale skinned, pink-haired face with tear-stricken eyes. "It didn't work, Aelita. Now your trapped in that tower unless I go in after you-!"

"No, Jeremie." Aelita interrupted, shaking her head, "You're not prepared for the new Lyoko. If the others couldn't survive through it, how do you expect yourself to?"

Jeremie frowned. He took off his glasses briefly to wipe his eyes before putting them back on. His expression was furrowed as he faced Aelita with a dilemma that only the two of them were forced to face. It was either Jeremie went to Lyoko to free Aelita and the others, or he shuts down the supercomputer once more, with his existence in Earth becoming nothing but a figment of one's imagination.

The problem was that if he shut the computer off, he would have to wait for a newcomer to set him and the others free from their Guardians.

Jeremie and Aelita continued to stare at each other in an uncomfortable silence. Moments later, Aelita was the first to speak.

"This is a huge risk, Jeremie. Of all places. Sector Five will be hard for the newcomer to get through successfully."

Jeremie smiled in reply. "I have faith in them, Aelita. It's better than me dying for real and no starting over for the others. XANA will win if I do otherwise.

Aelita sighed. "Alright, then. I guess I'll be stuck here for a while."

Jeremie stood from his seat and replied as he placed his earpiece on the computer's keyboard for one last time, "Yeah. Sorry about that part."

Aelita just smiled in reply. As she waved goodbye, Aelita winked and said, "See you in a couple of years, Jeremie."

Jeremie saluted in reply before Aelita signed off.

The elevator doors hissed open, revealing the motherboard of the supercomputer, flashing gold and green with vapor dripping off the edges.

In slow, steady steps, with a metal bar strapped to his back by a rope he had found (just in case), Jeremie walked towards the motherboard, his steps resonating against cement walls and echoing through a ceiling vent that led to the scanner room upstairs.

When he arrived at the front of the motherboard, Jeremie stopped, a final stomp echoing through the room.

Jeremie extended a finger at a non-glowing area of the board where a strange figure of an eye was carved into the strong metal. As soon as his finger was close enough, the section split in half and slid open to reveal a black lever that hissed and locked into place.

Jeremie hesitantly gripped the lever's metal handle and prepared to pull it down, until a taunting voice interrupted him.

"You're asking for a death wish, aren't you?"

Jeremie gasped and stared up to come face to face with the one being who he despised the most.

"XANA…"

The dark cloaked figure named XANA smirked tauntingly, before flipping in midair over Jeremie's head and landing in front of the elevator door to prevent Jeremie from escaping.

"You know, if you really wanted to join your friends that badly, you could have just asked me."

Jeremie let go of the lever and pulled the metal rod from his back, facing XANA in an attack stance. "Never in a million years will I ask you for a favor." Jeremy sneered back, "Besides, do you seriously think I'm that selfish?"

XANA just shrugged casually. "Franz was no different. Why shouldn't you be?" – Jeremie gritted his teeth when violet energy crackled at XANA's fingertips as his expression darkened – "Now prepare to fall into an eternal sleep, Jeremie."

With a resounding boom, the electric charge was released, setting the air on fire as it travelled.

Jeremie leaped out of the way, crash landing on the floor a few meters away from XANA diagonally and immediately got back up on his feet and began charging at XANA.

"Not without a fight!" Jeremie screamed as he tackled XANA. The two enemies both tried to overthrow the other with much struggle.

After a moment of strained strength, XANA growled and let out a battle cry as he threw Jeremie back with a force of ultraviolet energy.

Jeremie grunted as he crashed into the motherboard, hissing in pain with the back of his neck feeling like it was on fire. As Jeremie opened his eyes facing upwards, after wincing in pain, he noticed the lever that still wasn't pulled down.

As Jeremie gripped the lever tightly in his sweaty hand, XANA – who was slowly approaching Jeremie with energy crackling in his hands – came to a sudden halt, his ebony eyes widening with fear.

"No!" XANA screamed, his voice altering to a deeper, more monstrous tone, his pupils becoming the eye symbol on the motherboard.

"See ya, XANA." Jeremie smirked, as he pulled the lever down hard, causing XANA to scream in pain before turning into a shadowy vapor that slowly virtualized into an eternal sleep.

With a sigh - as the lights of the motherboard flashed off, the board sinking to the ground and being locked up – Jeremie fell to the ground, lying down on his back, his body feeling like a metal ball. With the weak amount of strength that he had left, Jeremie raised his left arm weakly and pressed a button on his digital watch.

As the watch began to glow brightly, Jeremie was beginning to be swollen by a glowing, orange substance rapidly.

Breathlessly, Jeremie commanded hoarsely, "Return to the past now!"

As soon as the Guardian took the unconscious Jeremie captive, a blinding white light was released from the watch, bathing the whole world in the warm, calming light, reversing the clocks back to when the sun rose that morning.

When the light had dispersed and the sun had risen, Jeremie and the Guardian were gone. The supercomputer was shut down, and the remaining memories of Jeremie and the Lyoko warriors had become nothing but the figment of one boy's imagination.

And soon, the old factory was abandoned once again.

Andrew bolted up from his sleep, panting and breathless.

He let out a sigh, "That strange dream again…"

As the sun rose behind the city of Paris, Andrew slid out of bed and wiped his eyes before putting his round, black-framed glasses on. As the city of Paris had finally woken up, Andrew asked the same question that he had asked himself every morning for the past five years: "Who was that guy?"


End file.
